epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminator vs Robocop
Terminator vs Robocop will be the fifty-fourth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the ninth episode of Season 4. It will feature cyborg assassin from its eponymous film series, the Terminator, rapping against cybernetically enhanced police officer, RoboCop. It will be released on June 22nd, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as RoboCop EpicLLOYD as the Terminator Lyrics 'RoboCop:' Freeze! I suggest you use your right to remain silent Before I show your robot ass some Detroit violence! I'm like an X-Wing commander 'cause I stay on target. I take over these streets like I'm a farmer's market! I wonder where the Cyberdyne research went That they couldn't fix your fucking Hans and Franz accent! They sent you back to kill a child, but he defeated you still. They shoulda made a time-travelling morning after pill! And I didn't think I had any feelings left inside me, But my heart was surely broken after Terminator 3! I'm RoboCop, and I got the flow to beat roided-out C-3PO! I got the mic control like alt, delete. Your move, creep! 'Terminator:' Wrong. I have detailed files for the conclusion of your trilogy. That movie failed Detroit worse than the automotive industry! I am T-800 Cyberdyne Systems Model 101, And I'll be sweeping up your Robo-bits like paperclips when I'm done! My rapping attack is a massive dispatch of bazookas and GAT's and grenades That rapidly bashes your brain and dismantles that puny peashooter that fits in your leg! We're not the same! You peel away! I perfectly stimulate super computers! You look like Krang wearing a cold-pressed juicer! They left off your balls when your suit was created! 'Ellen Murphy:' I still love you, Alex. 'Terminator:' Bullshit! Your sex life is terminated! Based on my detailed analysis of the lyrical structure of battle raps, It's time for your next shit verse, and then I'll be back! 'RoboCop:' You don't know love; you don't know honor. You only know a program robot boner for John Connor. (Uh!) OCP gave me the skills to wreck this. I can't help it if I'm fresh; it's my prime directive! 'Terminator:' I'll punch through your face hole and rip out your vocal chords, And then mail your space helmet back to Geordi La Forge! 'RoboCop:' Nice try, but I'm too quick on the draw. What can go wrong for you will, creep: Murphy's law! 'Terminator:' Chill out, dickwad! Your emotions are wrecking your flow! I couldn't find a decent rhyme in your line if I was in search mode! You're too slow! I'm more of a steamed machine than a barista! It's Judgment Day, baby. Hasta la vista! Poll Trivia *This is the sixth battle where both title characters are fictional, after Gandalf vs Dumbledore, Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, Rick Grimes vs Walter White, and Goku vs Superman. **This is the eighth battle with one fictional character going against another at any point in the battle, after The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *This is the fourth battle to have the rappers in front of the ERB logo, rather than behind it, after Artists vs TMNT, Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters, and David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini. *The Terminator is the second rapper to use the phrase "Hasta La Vista". In Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, HAL 9000 uses the line as a reference to the Terminator being a computer as well. *At the very end of the battle Arnold Schwarzenegger makes a cameo to finish saying "Epic Rap Battles of History". Arnold Schwarzenagger played the Terminator in the movies *This is the second battle to be used as an advertisement for an upcoming release. The first was Blackbeard vs Al Capone for Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag, this battle is advertising for Terminator Genisys Category:Character main pages Category:Season 4 Category:Terminator vs Robocop Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Upcoming Rap Battle